


comfort while absentmindedly watching the sunset

by Ive_never_read_fluff



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Cute Ending, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Sweetheart, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, No Angst, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ive_never_read_fluff/pseuds/Ive_never_read_fluff
Summary: Patton had a bit of a rough day, so Janus tries to comfort him.It works.(And maybe results in their first "I love you".)
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	comfort while absentmindedly watching the sunset

**Author's Note:**

> No extra TWs.. like this is so fluffy it's ridiculous--

Patton put his head down, resting it against his boyfriend's shoulder. 

Janus stroked Patton's golden-brown hair, while whispering sweet reassurances to him. 

The room was dimly lit and beautiful shades of orange, pink, and purple seeped in through the window.

The long purple sides of the curtain threatened to fall loose, the messely tied edges seeming to tug with every couple minutes passing.

It was getting progressively more dark outside, the shades slowly transforming into a deep, vibrant orange and dark, navy blue pulling at the edges of the sky ( _or at least, the part of the sky they come see from their window_ ). 

One of Patton's hands retracted from it's previous place behind Janus's back, and trailed up and over to his boyfriend's sides.

Patton moved his hand until it was resting against the arm Janus held out to steady him on.

Janus seemed to get the memo, because he removed the opposite hand Patton did and redirected it until to was in the same position as Patton's.

There was suddenly a small burst of wind, and the curtains wavered ever-so-slightly.

The boyfriends brought their hands together and intertwined them.

Softly rubbing his thumb against Patton's outer-palm, Janus whispered, "I love you." 

Patton took one quick glance at the window, the colors still shining and as beautiful as ever, before letting out a watery giggle. 

"I love you too." 

Just as those words spilled from his mouth, the curtains flowed down, covering the view of the remaining beauty.

But that was fine, because as far as they're concerned, the only beauty they need is inside their room, and is holding each other's hands.

**Author's Note:**

> my brain: domestic fluff
> 
> me: but i've never experienced anything like it--
> 
> brain: write domestic fluff
> 
> me: but i don't like fluff--
> 
> brain: ✨ d o m e s t i c f l u f f ✨
> 
> so anyway that's how this happened 😃 also not me spending half the fic describing a window- BYE- 😭🖐️ (also the window/sky doesn't have any reason i just.. wanted it there 🙂)


End file.
